I Wanna Be Gordo's Girl!
by LiLwhitegurl89
Summary: Parker wants Gordo. But Lizzie does too. How far will they go to get what they want? And will it invlove a life-to-death situation? Please R&R!
1. What eyes can do to a person

I Wanna Be Gordo's Girl!  
  
Summary~Parker wants Gordo, but knows he likes Lizzie. Lizzie wants Gordo. How far will they go to get him? Would it invlove a life-to death situation?  
  
A/N~Ok, I know I'm pushing it here*3 stories at once*, but I really like writing, and it's fun. So I hope ya'll like it!   
  
P.S~Can I get 5 reivews to see if *anybody* is actually interested in this story, and if so-I'll update  
  
Happy Reading day  
  
~.::**:.~ ~.::**::.~ ~.::**::.~ ~.::**::.~  
  
Chapter 1 "  
  
"Gordo you are coming to Ethan Craft's Party right? He did invite you" Lizzie pleaded to her friend.  
  
"I dont know Lizzie, I've, I've got other things to do" He said noticing that she wasn't buying it.  
  
Ethan Craft was going to have the 'End of the School year Party' and had invited everybody in the school-well atleast the 8th graders. Lizzie had really wanted to go but now she wasn't so ready. Her best friend Miranda was at Mexico-now how could she party without her. Also Gordo was being a party-pooper about it and didn't want to come either. How sad is that?  
  
"Gordo! Please. It won't be the same without you there" She whined.  
  
"Lizzie, I've got homework to do!" He snapped.  
  
"Please?" She asked.  
  
"No" He said firmly.  
  
Lizzie didn't know what to do anymore. He wasn't going to change his mind. *Well maybe if I give him the puppy face-just maybe he'll say yes!* She thought.  
  
Gordo looked at her face and discovered she must have been thinking. Thinking of a way to get him to say yes. The last thing he saw her do before she strolled over to him was a evil smirk on her face. He knew what that meant. Uh oh, the all time favorite-well hers anyway 'The puppy-pout' .  
  
Gordo turned around so that he wasn't facing her. 'No Gordo, don't give in. You don't want to go to the party to see Lizzie hanging all over Ethan Craft. It hurts way too much'.  
  
Lizzie knew that this was his weakness. She felt bad about having to do it-but hey she wanted him to be there.  
  
"Come'on Gordo please!" She whined.  
  
He was looking down at the ground, anything to avoid eye-contact with her. He knew that once he looked into her eyes-he was hooked. She was like a snake putting a spell on her prey. Her eyes were powerful.  
  
And she knew it too. She knew she could get good ole Gordo to do anything for her-with just blinking her eyes.  
  
Gordo wasn't moving so she lifted his head up, and he knew he was cornered.  
  
"Lizzie..." He groaned.  
  
"Please.." She said trying her best to look innocent.  
  
He was cornered. He felt the walls closing in. 'No Gordo-don't crack, don't do it!' His head kept saying. He felt like kicking himself mentally for what he was about to say.  
  
"Ugh...fine Lizzie...I'll...I'll go" He gave in.  
  
Lizzie smiled and mentally patted her back. *Mission Accomplished* She thought.  
  
"Yes Gordo! Thank you!" She shouted while hugging him.  
  
'Well atleast that earned you hugging points-Gordo my man' He said to himself when she walked away to tell Ethan.  
  
Afterschool Gordo had gotten home and decided to get ready for 'Ethans big Partay'.  
  
He didn't want to over-do it but he felt special being invited to a party. Ofcourse his parents had said yes. They thought it would be a delight for him to go to a party. They were so happy of seeing him wanting to go-that they forgot to give him a curfue. He was thrilled.  
  
Lizzie had ran home and went straight to her closet. She had already asked her parents a week before. She kenw it'd take a week of begging. And when that didn't work-she cried at night. She looked at her watch and figured she'd better go pick-up Gordo.  
  
Gordo opened his door to find a very-stunning looking Lizzie. Gordo starred at her for a minute-making a mental note of what she was wearing. Her choice of wardrobe was some jean capri's and and pink halter top that was very low-cut. Her hair was hanging long from her roots. No doubt she curled it. The eye-shadow that she was wearing shined with the sunlight and made her eyes sparkle.  
  
Lizzie didn't notice that he was drowning in her eyes because she also was taking in what she thought was a very handsome Gordo. He wore khacki slacks and a blue dress shirt that was unbunttoned, with a white shirt underneath. His hair was just as curly as ever-dangling from side to side as the wind blew through it. His eyes were twinkling, the blue had went great with his shirt-they brought his eyes out more.  
  
They both came back down to earth when they heard a voice.  
  
"Goodafternoon Elizabeth! We hope you have fun at the party. You too David". His Mom said.  
  
"Thank you Mrs.Gordon. I'm sure we'll have a blast" Lizzie said hoping to sound polite.  
  
"Um, Lizzie we should probably get going-don't want to be late for the party" Gordo said nudging her arm. Hoping she'd get the hint that he didn't want to stick around with his mom.  
  
"Ok Gordo, bye Mrs.Gordon!" She yelled walking away.  
  
Mrs.Gordon just smiled at the two and thought to herself *Those two have it bad for eachother, if I wouldn't have came to the door-those two would have stayed there until tomorrow*  
  
At the party Lizzie had danced with Ethan twice. She would have danced a third time but Kate chased her off. So she decided to go see how Gordo was doing. She finally spotted him with Parker.   
  
*Oh no she doesn't! She is not going to throw herself over my Gordo!* With that thought Lizzie felt funny. Sense when was Gordo hers? Sense when did she want him to be? And why did she want him to be?  
  
No...she couldn't like Gordo. Her bestfriend Gordo. Her well-known next door nieghbor Gordo. The person she knew sense the toddler days Gordo. No! She couldn't be having feelings for him!  
  
Gordo spotted Lizzie and looked at her-his eyes pleading her to come over where he was. He was feeling unconfertable being with Parker. She was talking about-well truth be told he wasn't listening. He was too busy studying Lizzie. He was glad that Kate had stole Ethan away from Lizzie. Don't get him wrong-He want's to see Lizzie happy. But geez, two dances were enough. He didn't know how much longer he could take.  
  
When Lizzie saw how tired Gordo looked dancing with Parker, she made her move. When the song had ended she amrched straight to Gordo and asked if they could dance. He quickly shook his head yes and Parker stepped down while giving Lizzie a look to die.  
  
"Thank you!" Gordo whispered in her ear  
  
"Hey that's what friends are for" Lizzie said while giggleing.   
  
She put her arms around Gordo's neck and felt him tense up. She wondered what he was so stressed about. But when he found the idea that she was doing, he let his hands grip her waist and bring her closer to him. There she laid her head on his shoulder-finally feeling confertable. The two said nothing while they danced. They were two happy enjoying what was going on. Mostly everybody on that dance floor noticed their cheek to cheek smiles. Everyone thought that they were the perfect couple and had big smiles on their faces. All except for one person. Parker.  
  
~..::**::.~ End of chp.1  
  
A/n~ Woohoo. There it is! Please R&R.  
  
Please 5 reviews so I know ya'll are interested and I'll post the next chapter * that I havent written yet* lol.  
  
Much Love xoxo,  
  
~.::**::.~ LilWhiteGurl89 


	2. Parker

I Wanna Be Gordo's Girl  
  
A/N~ Oh my gosh! Im so thrilled that all of you reviewd my story and liked it! I want to say thanks to all of you!  
  
~.::**::.~ ~.::**:.~ ~.::**::.~ ~.::**::.~  
  
Chapter 2 "Parker"  
  
Paker had liked Gordo sense, well forever! She just turned him down for the dance that one time because it had been a dare. Truth was that she really had a thing for Gordo. She didn't know if he could tell either. Although she had dropped *numerous* hints.  
  
Who knows, maybe he could be clueless. Well duh! We're talking about Gordo here. He can't even see that Lizzie is head over heels for this guy. I'm not even sure if Lizzie knows she is or not. Parker's heart was filled with nothing but hatred for Lizzie.  
  
Ever sense Lizzie *accidently* squashed Parker's lunchbox, she had made life-long enimies with her. But now Lizzie had pushed it over the top! She had Gordo chasing her around like a love-sick puppy! Parker couldn't believe it! It was like Lizzie knew Parker had a thing for him and that's why she tricked Gordo into liking her.  
  
No, that couldn't be it. Nobody knew about Parker's long-time crush for Gordo. And that's how she wanted it! But it hurt her to see Gordo liking somebody that wasn't her. If she couldn't have him, Lizzie   
  
wasn't getting him either! Parker isn't *greedy*. She's just going for what she thinks is right!.  
  
She figured if she was going to get Gordo, her plan would have to go to set, imediately!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks Gordo, I had a great time" Lizzie said while they walked out of the stadium.  
  
"No Lizzie, thank you! I wouldn't have had a great time without you there!" Gordo said while observing her reaction.  
  
Lizzie smiled softly on the outside, but on the inside-her heart had begun racing against cupid.  
  
She just giggled.  
  
"Well, that's what friends are for" She said nearly regretting it.  
  
She had not meant to say that, because then she'd have to come back down to reality and realize that her prince charming wasn't Gordo, and probabvly never would be.  
  
Little did Lizzie know, that Gordo was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Lizzie I..I" He tried to say  
  
He was trembleing on the inside-debating on whether or not to tell her how he felt.  
  
"Gordo what?" Lizzie asked clueless.  
  
Although in the back of her mind, she had a hench what he was trying to say. At that thought, she felt her cheeks turning a different color. She turned her head quickly-hoping he wouldn't notice her recent behavior.  
  
"I..um nothing. Come on McGuire, we gotta get you home" He said  
  
He really wanted to tell her. Honestly he did! Believe him, all he wantd to do was taking her into his arms and planting a million kisses all over her face! What had he had to lose? Well nothing except..Rejection  
  
Gordo could take anything people through in his face. He didn't care what other people said or thought about him. Lizzie was different though. He cared and cherrished her, with his life. Anything she said, her opinions, her thoughts, her attitude, it all mattered to him. Face it, Lizzie McGure meant the world to him. When he first realized his had a *thing* for her, it was when he saw her kissing that thing! Err..*Ronnie* was his name!  
  
He told himself that it was wrong to like his best girl friend. But she was a girl. Although Miranda was his best friend also but he didn't *like* her like her. There was just something about Lizzie. They way she smiled, laughed, her sense of creativity, her kindness to people who didn't like her, she had effected David Gordon. He had a bad case of the Love Bug.  
  
He hadn't intended on liking her for so long. He had thought it was just a phase and he would soon fall for someone else, like the dance with Parker. That had backfired though-she ended up telling him no and he focused more on Lizzie, more than a person should be-which is not healthy. Now over the months-his crush had turned into a -late night-thinking habbit and dreams about her. He had it bad, real bad.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts Gordo?" Lizzie asked while still walking.  
  
"...Huh?" Gordo said half there-still lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Well you haven't said nothing and I thought maybe you were mad at me" Lizzie said still trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"Oh, no sorry Lizzie. I was just in a daydream but I'm all awake now" He said giving his Gordo smile.  
  
Lizzie Giggled but then shivered  
  
"What's wrong Liz?" He asked  
  
"Just Cold that's all" She answered  
  
Next thing she knew was a jacket being put around her.  
  
"Here, you might need this" He whispered in her ear.  
  
Lizzie had got a chill from feeling his warm breath on her neck. But she soon got over it-feeling confertable.  
  
Before they realized it-they were on Lizzi's porch.  
  
"Well I guess I better go, night Lizzie" Gordo said trying to walk away.  
  
Lizzie grabbed him and gave him a a hug while whispering in his ear "Your not getting away *that* easily Mr.Gordon" She giggled.  
  
They pulled away from their hug and Lizzie thanked him again for walking her home.  
  
Then something happened that shocked both of them. Lizzie had meant to give Gordo a kiss on the cheek but knwoing herself-she tripped on her shoe and her lips had caught his. This was different thought. Both of them had regretted her klumsyness before but enjoyed her act-of-being-klumsy.  
  
Gordo had thought Lizzie was actually kissing him, so naturally he kissed her back. The kiss lasted about 1 minute and that's when both realized they were making it too noticable. Slowly Lizzie pulled away and started blsuhing-she would've seen Gordo blush but he was looking away also.  
  
Doing anyting to break the silence-Gordo took the opportunity.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow..right?" He asked, secretly pleading.  
  
"Y..ya sure" Lizzie said still in shock and *very* very embarrassed.  
  
Both of them gave their goodbyes and after watching Gordo vanish into the night Lizzie turned to face her door. Taped on was a piece of paper that read  
  
Lizzie,  
  
Stay away from *MY* Gordo. He doesn't want you! He's just being nice. You don't deserve him anyways. Not like I do. You better not come in contact with him or else! I'll be watching you two to see. If you do, you'll regret it very much! Now take this into warning McGuire..dont make me take matters into my hands...I'd be terrified if I was you..but.haha Im NOT!  
  
Lizzie was in tears not even finishing the letter. She ran up to her room, placing the note on her desk and crying herself to sleep. How could the most great night turn into the most bad night?  
  
~.::**::.~ End of ch. 2  
  
A/N-Hey, thanx for supporting me and my writing. Please R&R!  
  
Xoxo,  
  
~.::**::.~ LilWhiteGurl89  
  
(LWG89) 


	3. She knows

I Wanna Be Gordo's Girl   
  
A/N~Hey! Yea it's bout time I updated this story huh?  
  
Disclaimer~Disney owns Lizzie McGuire   
  
=====================================================================  
  
Chapter 3   
  
Gordo woke up this morning so happy that he thought he couldn't stop smiling. His mind kept racing back to last night when Lizzie's lips had swept across his. He had mesmorized the touch and feeling. It was really pathetic that he even knew what lip gloss she had used. Expresso..mmm.   
  
  
  
That was his new flavor. When he arrived back home last night his mom and dad asked why his mouth was holding this eye-to-eye smile and he just shurgged. He hadn't really payed any attention to what they had said.   
  
  
  
All he could think about was Lizzie. He thought he was so stupid to not even say anyting about the kiss to her but he didn't want to seem ovious. He kept debating on whether or not to just tell her how he felt and finally came to a conclusion.   
  
  
  
He was going to talk to her afterschool today. He got ready for school, dabbed on some cologne *special reasons*and combed his hair. Hey if you wanted to impress a chick, you'd have to smell and look good to be worth talking to.   
  
==============================  
  
  
  
Lizzie on the other hand had, had a horrible time sleeping. She kept thinking about that note. She wanted to find out who wrote it and why. It would have been a prank but maybe not. She just didn't know.   
  
  
  
She *did* know that *she* did want to see Gordo again though. With the thought of Gordo she licked her lips. She could still taste the taste that was left by Gordo. She was kind of thanking her klumsyness but was still embarrassed.   
  
  
  
She knew she had to do something with the note. She didn't want to go to her mom,true she did give good advise, but she knew she'd go all mushy on her about Gordo. That was the last thing Lizzie wanted right now. Though she did want to talk about how sweet Gordo was...to somebody other than her family.  
  
==============================  
  
When Lizzie arrived at school and Kate immediately came up to her. Lizzie thought something was going on because usually Kate didn't want nothing to do with her. She treated bugs better than she did Lizzie.  
  
  
  
"Hi Lizzie, what a cool shirt you have!" She said is much admirement.  
  
  
  
"What do you want Kate?" Lizzie groaned.  
  
  
  
"Can't I be nice at all to someone like.....like you?" She said sweetly.  
  
  
  
"Kate! I'm Lizzie not Ethan, so I'm not as dumb as you think I am!" Lizzie hissed.  
  
  
  
Kate rolled her eyes, and pulled Lizzie over to the side.   
  
  
  
"Lizzie I know..." She said  
  
Lizzie looked at her strangly. At this point she was confused.  
  
  
  
"Um Kate....know what?" Lizzie asked.  
  
  
  
"That you like him!" Kate spat out.  
  
At those words Lizzie's heart took a rapid speed.  
  
  
  
"Um...l-like w-who Kate?" A very nervous Lizzie asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh McGuire comeon! I'm alot smarter than you give me credit for! I saw how terrified you looked when I told you I know. Just admit it! You know who I'm talking about!" Kate yelled in her snottish ways.  
  
This made Lizzie jump. She wasn't expecting half of what Kate had said.  
  
  
  
"Kate I....honsetly I don't know what your talking about." Lied Lizzie.  
  
  
  
"Lizzie I'm going-"  
  
'Saved by the bell' Lizzie thought while walking to her next class. Thankfully Kate Saunders was not in it.  
  
===========================  
  
Gordo knew something was up when he went over to Lizzie at lunch. The minute he sat down her head shot up.  
  
*FlAsHbAcK*  
  
"Hey Lizzie....um what's up?" He asked.  
  
Lizzie looked at him and looked like she was about to answer but then she closed her mouth. Then she looked down at her food, back up at Gordo and left.  
  
*EnD Of FlAsHbAcK*  
  
Gordo thought maybe she was mad at him from last night. He had one more class with her before school was over. Luckily it was P.E. He thought he would have a chance to talk to her then.  
  
===============================  
  
The P.E. teacher had assigned partners for a 2 leg race. Gordo went over to Lizzie to ask her if she'd be his partner, but she glanced at him and hurried away.  
  
  
  
Lizzie was still worried about being seen with Gordo. She thought maybe she'd ask Ethan to be her partner, seeing's how Kate was Clair  
  
  
  
"Hey Ethan wanna be my partner?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Just a minute Lizzie.....I"m watching the squirell" He replied.  
  
Lizzie found that the squirel was just....sitting there doing nothing. "Um sure ok Ethan!"  
  
While they were waiting for the race to begin Ethan was talking about how he didn't know that teachers graded you on tests. Lizzie's attention was on Gordo though. Somehow Parker had managed to become his partner. Jealousy struck over her. Until kate's voice overpowered.  
  
  
  
"Lizzie! Why aren't you Gordo's partner?"  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah Kate, whatever." Lizzie said, still in her daydream.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure Gordo would like to know that you're drooling over him!" Kate said.  
  
  
  
"KATE! I'm Ethan's partner because I want to be..now bug off!"  
  
==================================  
  
"Hey Gordo, do you wanna come over later? Maybe to study?" Parker asked.  
  
Yes Parker was at again. She wanted Gordo, and it was nothing but obvious.  
  
Gordo knew what she was trying to do. "Ahh not tonight Paker, I'm thinking about hangin with Lizzie."  
  
Parker rolled her eyes. "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie! Gordo can't you see she likes Ethan..." She shouted.  
  
Everyone heard this and was now starring at Gordo,Parker,and Lizzie. Ethan's attention went back on that squirel.  
  
==========================================  
  
Lizzie had walkin home by herself and was now doing her homework when there was a knock at her door. She told whoever it was to come in, and Gordo's figure appeared before her.  
  
"Your mom said it was ok to come up." He said shutting the door.  
  
Lizzie nodded and sat up on her bed.  
  
"I think maybe we need to talk." Gordo said.  
  
"I guess your right...sit down" She said with a sigh.  
  
He came and sat on her computer chair.  
  
"I think I owe you a explanation for today and....and with last night huh?" She asked.  
  
Gordo nodded.  
  
"First, did anyone follow you here?Did you see anybody?" She asked while walking over to her window and looking outside.  
  
Gordo stood and walked over by her. "No. I don't think so anyways." He replied. "Why?"  
  
Lizzie took her eyes off of outside and back on Gordo. "Um, uh no reason!" She said "Well ok there is a reason. After you left last night there was a note on my door that said to leave you alone or something bad would happen to me. I pannicked and got scared. I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do." She said crying.  
  
Gordo took her into a hug and caressed her hair."Lizzie, it's going to be ok. It was probably a prank. Don't listen to that ok please? I don't know what I'd do without you." He whispered.  
  
She looked up at him, stoped crying."R-really?"   
  
He blushed. "Yeah, I'd miss you"  
  
That responce got a smile."But I'm to klumsy to be missed.But you're right, I couldn't be away from you either." She said.  
  
"So we're cool?" He asked  
  
"When were we ever not?" She said and they laughed.  
  
They stopped laughn, and they started starring at eachother. Lizzie was still very close to him. They had let go from their hug but she hadn't moved away. Gordo started leaning in, and Lizzie soon picked up on the message.  
  
Their lips gently touched eachothers, and Gordo's hands went around Lizzie's back and settled on a protective grip of her waist. While one of Lizzie's hand went on Gordo's shoulder and the other found it's way in his map of curls.  
  
They were well into the kiss, when Gordo took it a step further by putting his tongue on Lizzie's lips. At first Lizzie didn't know what to do but soon allowed it in. They finally pulled apart, panting for breath.  
  
They took one look at the other, embarrassed at what just happened.  
  
"I.." They said in an union.  
  
"Lizzie, can I ask you something?"  
  
====================================================  
  
End of chp.3  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
Please R&R.  
  
LWG89 


	4. Notes,movies,and late night calls

I Wanna Be Gordo's Girl  
  
===========================  
  
Disclaimer-Yeah, Disney still owns Lizzie McGuire.  
  
I just downloaded a Spell Checker as of April 18th 2004! So I hope this  
  
story goes a lil bit better *Tinkerbell*.  
  
Loopylou-I read ur Lizzie story *and* reviewed it!  
  
Thank you for reviewing.  
  
=============================  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
It had been a week sense the two had kissed. Exactly a week sense  
  
Gordo had asked Lizzie that question. Lizzie had no doubt said yes.  
  
*FlAsHbAcK*  
  
"Lizzie can I ask you something....?" Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie would tell he was nervous, his eyes gave it off way to easily.  
  
"Anything Gordo"Lizzie said, trying to make the situation better.  
  
"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to be my g-girlfriend?" He asked.  
  
Lizzie couldn't help but smile. Her wish was finally coming true.  
  
Her frog prince was coming out of it's spell and had turned into her  
  
prince charming.  
  
Lizzie nodded at him, and smiled. Gordo took her into a hug while  
  
her lips touched his cheek. Shortly after they said their goodbye's and  
  
Lizzie stood at her window, watching her newly bound boyfriend walk  
  
home.  
  
*End Of FlAsHbAcK*  
  
Lizzie felt bad because they had to keep their new relationship a  
  
secret. Not even her own mother could know. This was all Lizzie's idea. She  
  
was still weary about that note, even with Gordo's constant soothing words.  
  
Miranda didn't know either. Nobody knew. Nobody could. Sure it was hard  
  
because now it meant that they couldn't do things other couples did. Like go  
  
to the beach and hold hands, kiss each other at school, snuggle on the couch.  
  
Well maybe they could do that-when they were home alone. Lizzie hadn't received  
  
any 'pranks' lately. The last one she got was that note, it was the only one she got too.  
  
Lizzie thought she was doing something good. Lizzie couldn't even hang out with  
  
Gordo the first week of their 'new relationship'.  
  
The day that he had asked her that question was the last time she had a decent  
  
conversation with the man. She was too scared to come in conflict with him.  
  
Surely they had talked on the phone though.  
  
They'd stay up until 3 o clock in the morning talking. Sometimes Lizzie had  
  
nightmares, or just wanted to hear his voice. Today both of them had school,  
  
and Lizzie was fed up with not talking to him in person. She figured this prank  
  
was only a prank, and was only going to stay a prank. So she thought she had  
  
nothing to lose.  
  
================================  
  
Gordo was reading his Literature book when he felt something tap his shoulder.  
  
He looked behind him and saw a note in Lizzie's hand. He gladly took it and  
  
read it.  
  
Gordo-  
  
I know that we haven't really done anything as a couple, and I know  
  
that you thought it would be different, if we were involved in a 'more  
  
than friends' relationship. That's what I want too. I am your girlfriend,  
  
so I should start acting like one. I'm sorry that it took me a week to  
  
realize it too. I want to make it up to you though. What do you say about  
  
catching a movie after school today?  
  
-Lizzie  
  
Gordo took the pin in his hand and began to write.  
  
Lizzie-  
  
I'm glad you finally realized. But I would've waited forever for you. As  
  
for the movie, cool! Is it ok if we watch Texas Chainsaw massacre? The  
  
film is supposed to be a brilliant production.  
  
-Gordo  
  
Gordo-  
  
That's fine with me.I owe you for the week I didn't give you.  
  
Come home with me today ok?  
  
-Lizzie  
  
The class was minding their own business, reading the book. So nobody was  
  
paying attention to the two exchanging notes. Well one person did, and she wasn't  
  
taking this lightly.  
  
=========================================  
  
Gordo took his final step off the bus, and when they fell out of contact within it,  
  
he gently grabbed Lizzie's hand. Lizzie looked at him and smiled, inter wining  
  
their fingers.  
  
"So McGuire what's the plan?"   
  
"Well, we can go to my house, you can drop off your things in my bedroom ,and  
  
when I'm done changing we can go to the movies'' The blonde said.  
  
"Ok, sounds like a plan to me!"  
  
When the two were behind doors in Lizzie's bedroom, she gave Gordo a hug.  
  
She needed to feel safe in his arms.  
  
Gordo took her into open arms, and rubbed the small of her back.  
  
"I missed you" She mumbled against his neck.  
  
"Not as much as I missed you" He whispered while kissing her forehead.  
  
"Come on, we need to get going" She said.  
  
=====================================  
  
While they were wacthing the movie, Gordo pulled the ol' arm stretch trick and   
  
managed to get his arm around Lizzie's shoulders. Lizzie played along with  
  
resting her head on his shoulder. Soon enough the scary part had came, and  
  
it had Lizzie scared to death.  
  
Gordo took it as his cue to comfort her, and he succeeded. Lizzie thanked  
  
him with a kiss, but that turned into another series of short kisses, then one  
  
big,long ,deep kiss. If that wasn't enough, the two had made a full make-  
  
out session.  
  
Completely oblivious to the crowd around them watching, the two stopped  
  
when the credits were on. They figured it was time to go-although they liked  
  
staying there, holding each other and kissing one another.  
  
They arrived back at Lizzie's and found a note by the table.  
  
Lizzie-  
  
Sorry honey but Matt is stuck at camp and we have to go get him.  
  
We'll be back shortly in the morning. Gordo can stay the night, and  
  
you can order Pizza.  
  
Love you honey,  
  
mom and dad.  
  
"See I told you, it was a good idea about not telling them we were a couple.''  
  
Lizzie joked.  
  
"Ya 'cause then we wouldn't be able to do this!" Gordo whispered while kissing  
  
her lips.  
  
It was a short peck, but left Lizzie wanting more. She leaned in, but Gordo had   
  
walked away.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled.  
  
"What? I'm a growing man, I need food!" He defended.  
  
They ate dinner and soon was getting ready for bed.  
  
"Gordo, you can sleep up here with me, nobody's going to find out. Not like   
  
we're gonna do anything anyways." Lizzie said laying down.  
  
"Ok fine" Gordo said while getting into bed.  
  
Lizzie snuggled into him, putting her face to his chest, while Gordo wrapped his  
  
arms around her. Both were comfortable until Lizzie's phone rang.  
  
Lizzie-Hello?  
  
Caller-I thought I said to stay away from MY MAN  
  
Lizzie-Wha..who is this?!  
  
Caller-He better be gone by morning or else! And no more movies!  
  
Then they hung up.  
  
The rest of the night, Gordo held Lizzie's trembling body.  
  
=================================  
  
I wanted to stop it there. Please R&R  
  
Much Love  
  
~.::**::.~LWG89 


	5. Very IMportant AN

Hey everybody! Um I know, I know,..'wen ya guna update!'..hehe.  
Yeah about that.  
.....I've been REALLY REALLY busy this summer, and won't be able to update til september..and even then I don't know if it'll be frequent because of high school.  
IM REALLY SORRY!!!  
  
Please forgive me!  
  
LWG89 


End file.
